The present invention relates to a transparent organic light emitting diode (OLED), comprising a substrate material with a top face and a bottom face, whereas at least on the top face is arranged at least one OLED-layer system with an anode layer, a cathode layer and an organic light emitting layer system, arranged in between said anode layer and said cathode layer. Said OLED is performed to emit light via the top face and via the bottom face, whereas the top face and the bottom face of said OLED feature at least one bright lucent area and at least one dark lucent area.
The US 2008/0100211 A1 discloses an organic light emitting diode with an organic light emitting layer located between a transparent electrode and one further electrode on a substrate. At least one of the electrodes features two layers. These two layers include a structured layer, which is a charge carrier injection layer, and a conductive second layer into which the first layer is embedded. In some embodiments the organic light emitting embedded layer includes a structured carrier blocking layer. Unfortunately this system of structuring the light emitting area of an OLED is basically influencing the organic light emitting layer system, whereas the efficiency decreases with increasing the portion of embedding a first layer into the second layer, building the transparent electrode. The embedding is for the purpose, that the second layer can be deposited onto the substrate, and the first layer can be created by structured doping in the second layer. The doping can result in an easier injection of charge carriers into the organic light emitting layer or can even allow the injection of charge carriers into the organic light-emitting layer, whereas the injection would not occur with the second layer alone. In this way the organic light emitting diode can only emit light efficiently in the areas structured by the first layer.